gapehornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron McNeil
Ron McNiel (yes it's spelled ie, not ei) (aged 79) is the creator and presenter of Ron's Swap Shop on the mid-Eastern radio station WCHE. He is frequently pranked by Gapehorner, so much so that a Swap Shop show just doesn't seem right without it. Ron's History and Personality Ron was born in 1937 in Utica, New York. Ron has presented a lot of radio throughout his life. He, much like Arnold Schwarzenegger, was a body builder during his younger years and still competes in the older categories in his local competitions. Ron has a large family and often posts on social media to say happy birthday or congratulate a new addition to the McNeil dynasty. He hate pranksters and Gapehorner especially, along with Howard Stern's Richard and Sal who called in the first hoax calls to Ron. Ron considers sex and awkward things very taboo subjects and when they are mentioned on the Swap Shop, he gets very flustered and tries to change the subject. He gets even more worried when he is working with Diamond the Intern and these calls happen. Ron is mostly a happy and jovial person until he gets calls, in which case he insults them. Ron's hardcore fans often come to his aid during prank call waves, most notably Eileen who threatened to track down Gapehorner live on air. Ron seems to not like swearing but can say obscene words when he's very angry. In Arnold's Christmas Fest 2015, Ron left the show for a few minutes and personally got on the phone to Detective John Kimble (Gapehorner) and questioned him before losing his temper and calling him a "fucking asshole". Like many other Tradio hosts, Ron sometimes threatens with the FCC and claims that calling Tradio is a Federal Offense. In reality, prank calling a live public radio station is perfectly within the law and it is nowhere stated by the FCC. Feud with Randy Dascher Some time in 2009, a new general manager took over WCHE. A man named Randy Dascher was a radio personality during this time, and was much edgier and exhibited much more personality than Ron. In 2009, the new general manager of WCHE fired him, and Ron replaced him and took over his slot, with it becoming the infamous Ron's Swap Shop. It is implied by Dascher that Ron was involved somewhat in his firing, and that this is the reason for his numerous prank calls to Ron. Pranks Political Views Ron is a Christian and a Republican. He believes in equality and animal rights. He is not a fan of Obama. Unlike a lot of other Republicans, Ron is not in favour of Wall Street and corruption. He doesn't like Ronald Reagan and doesn't like war. Ron is very sure that global warming exists and often goes on rants at people who don't believe it exists. He claims that Justin Bieber is a girl in drag. Ron thinks that the end may soon come. Personal Life Ron enjoys drawing pictures of animals and has set up a business for it called "Pet Portraits by Ron McNeil". Ron dislikes Heathrow airport as he could not use dollars to buy things while he stopped over on a flight there. Ron is a big lover of nature and animals and loves dogs especially. He currently resides in Wagontown, Pennsylvania with his wife and pets. It is unclear at what time, possibly during the Vietnam War, but at some point Ron was in the military, and it is possible that during this time he practiced his drawing skills.